Final Fantasy Vlll - All a Dream
by SailorDream
Summary: "Read it, thats all i can say, this is my best story i have ever made! Enjoy!! :)


Subj: 
**FFVlll - All A Dream**

Date: 
10/12/01 4:57:37 PM Central Daylight Time

From: 
[RoxburyGrl17][1]

To: 
[RoxburyGrl17][1]
  
  


Final Fantasy Vlll - All a Dream  
  
  
  


**I don't own Final Fantasy, just to let you know and that to enjoy this story**THANK YOU!!  
  
  
  
  
"When I saw you it was like a dream, I sawe you smilying at me, was it real or just my fantasy? I thought our love will had forever, but will it after all...for my final fantasy I wish to be with you agian..."  
~Rinoa~  
  
  
  
The train finally arrived half past nine, it was dark and cloudy out. I could almost see Zell a few minutes away from me. I met up with him as we aborded the train.   
  
"Where are we going?" Said Zell.   
  
"I don't know yet but soon you and I will find out." Said Squall.  
  
"Oh man!! Is there any food on this train? I'm starving! I haven't ate for hours!" Said Zell.   
  
  
Just then, a waitress came by and offered all kinds of good cheeses with crackers. Zell immedietely snatched all the food from the plate leaving the crumbs. He ate it like an animal.   
Soon after a while, the train stopped short really hard and everyone abord got knocked out of their seats. Squall looked around very suspiciously.  
  
  
"Squall what is it?" Said Zell.  
  
  
Suddenly there were thumping noises on top of the train roof.   
  
  
"I don't know, stay here! I'll be right back!" Said Squall.   
  
  
Squall went to a door exit and opened tit. He quickly closed the door and went back to his seat.  
  
  
"It was probably some kind of bird!" Said Squall.  
  
"Oh Great!! Now we got giant birds on the train!?!?" Said Zell.   
  
  
Then after a few minutes they heard thr noise again. As it came closer it got louder and louder. Now, Squall and Zell jumped out of their seats and ran to the door exit again. They opened it slowly still nothing was there. They went back to their seat...again! and read a magazine. Then the noise came back soo loud it shook the whole train.   
  
  
"Dam those birds are big!!" Said Zell.   
  
"There not birds, it can't be..."Said Squall.   
  
  
Then the top of the train roof exploded and left everyone to take cover.   
  
  
"Androids!!!" Yelled Squall. "Quick! Get your weapons, call up Irvine and tell him to get the hell over here!!"   
  
  
Zell called up Irvine and told him to rush over here. Then, a strange purple smoke filled the room and put everyone to sleep.   
  
  
".........Wha--Where am I?" "Hello......is anyone here?"  
  
"I'm here! Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know, woah! It's so dark, I can't see a thing!!" Said Squall.   
  
"Me neither!" Said Zell.   
  
  
Just then a huge light shined on them. As it came closer and closer they started to reveal what it was.....It was a beatiful lady, but had evil in her eye.......  
  
  
"So.....I see that you tried defeating me! Well, nice try! I want to warn you gentlemen that not only am I going to kill you, I'm going to take over the world!! Once my powers are fully in place you and your world shall suffer in pain and death! If you think that you could defeat me now! Well, HA!Your powers are no good, there child play for me!"   
  
  
Appeared out of the light was the evil Sorcerous, "Edea". She wass possesed a long time ago with evilness.   
  
  
"I hope you gentlemen have a pleasant night, for it will be your last!"  
  
(Evil laghter passed all around them as Edea dissapeard in the purple smoke)  
  
  
"What was that all about? Man! Was she kidding about killing us?" Said Zell.   
  
"That was Edea and no she wasn't kidding." Said Squall in an intense voice.  
  
  
"13 years ago when I was 4, Edea adopted me and raised me to be strong and competative. She loved me soo much, so did I. Until, one night something happend, it got cold....Edea was sleeping in her bed, and the strangest thing happend to her. Her soul was taken away and replaced it with evilness and power to kill anything. I ran away that noght before she tried killing me. I lived on my own for a while, until I was old enough." Said Squall.  
  
  
"DOES THIS MEAN WHERE ALL GONNA DIE!!" Screamed Zell.  
  
"I Don't know, Zell, really I don't know......" Said Squall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Stay tuned for chapter two of FFVlll - All a dream!**

   [1]: mailto:RoxburyGrl17



End file.
